


Painful Silence

by Crunk



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOC, Possible Character Death, Swingers, Triggers, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunk/pseuds/Crunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is a selective mute who lives in an abusive home, but can a new red headed student help him break out of his shell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR OF FRIENDSHIP HELYN  
> This is actually a hc i wrote a year ago today and its actually what brought helyn and I together, so this is her present an actual fic of the hc that she just /loves/ so much!
> 
> Also I thought I wrote a lot but I'm not sure because I'm using google docs on my phone due to the fact my laptop screen is dead.
> 
> Tw: abuse
> 
> Please enjoy this fic and yes it will be a bit triggery but I'll put warnings if they apply to that chapter.

Unwilling to awake from the sound of the birds and the early morning sun pooling through the makeshift holey sheet curtains Haruka Nanase slid out of his bed, morning already,He stretched after a long night of avoiding his home he had only just gotten to bed a few hours ago, ‘maybe I should just skip today like I always do’ he thought to himself skipping school was a normal thing for him not like any of the teachers expected him to show up. He was considering going back to bed until his door opened with an unbelievable force, Haru swallowed hard as he looked at the unsightly face of his hungover half dressed father, he knew what was next and he closed his eyes and prayed it'd be over quickly. There were no tears, no protests, nothing.

* * *

He made his way into the bathroom pulling his black hoodie with some lame logo over his head, he looked into the mirror, even in the dim lighting and water spots he could see the hideous bruising that began to appear around his left eye and slight cut on his upper lip from where he bit it keep from screaming.Disgusted by his current appearance he fixed his hair attempting to cover his eye, it worked but only slightly his body was still covered in scrapes bruises and scars from previous beatings and fighting off the unwanted midnight visitors. He was sick of looking at himself and turned away from the mirror leaving the bathroom pulling his hood over his head and leaving his home, if you could even call it that, without a word as usual.

* * *

The walk to school was quiet which left the black haired male with his thoughts, again Haru was thought about just skipping school but he had nowhere to really go so school had to do for now. When he arrived there were no friendly hellos or how have you beens from people reason being Haruka didn't have friends, it was difficult to make friends because of the way he was, besides it's not like he'd ever invite people over to his house he'd never bring any poor soul into that hell hole. He silently made his way into the school and found his classroom taking the seat all the way in the back by the window, he looked out the window at the scenery, it was only the beginning of October but he took notice of the halloween decorations that were placed in people's front yards he smiled slightly as he thought about the children anxiously waiting for Halloween perhaps wondering what they will be, the one night of the year where you can pretend to be someone or something else, Haru closed his eyes and began to think about what he would be as he thought he realized he just wanted to be happy, to be free...His daydream was interrupted by the sound of the school bell alerting students that class has started. The blue eyed male sighed and only half listened to what the teacher was saying his ears picked up the words 'new student' and out of curiosity he decided to pay attention, standing in front of the class was a red haired guy who looked slightly pissed off yet when he spoke it sounded friendly, but Haru had lost interest in the new kid and decided to again look out the window. When the newcomer had finished his introduction he scanned the room for an empty seat he took notice immediately to an empty seat next to a boy in a black hoodie staring out the window and made his way over taking the seat next to him, the boy doesn't even move as the red haired male sat down so he decided to strike a conversation with him "Hi I'm Rin," the black haired boy looked at the other for a moment looking at him weird before once again taking his attention back to the outside 'that was weird, maybe he's shy or something' Rin thought and decided he'd try and talk to him after class.

* * *

After sitting in class for a painful hour the bell finally rang and suddenly students began to stand up ignoring whatever the teacher had to say, as Rin went to go speak to the boy next to him he noticed he was gone but that didn't stop Rin he was determined to find out who he was. The redhead began to ask different people who the mysterious boy was, to his surprise not many people knew who the brunette was either, finally he ran into a tall friendly green eyed male who went by the name Makoto who actually knew who the mysterious boy was "His name is Haruka Nanase, people used to call him Haru for short," Makoto began ", he never really shows up to school it's very rare that he does and it's gotten to the point where the teachers just gave up because it was clear they couldn't get him to stay in school," the taller male looked a bit heartbroken and paused for a moment before he spoke again ", he wasn't always like this back when we were kids we were extremely close but somewhere towards the end of middle school he became more distant and eventually we stopped talking altogether, anyways that's all I can really tell you I don't really know anything more about him." Rin nodded his head and took all of it in allowing it to process, "Well thank you I mean you gave me a bit more information than I needed, but maybe now it'll be a little easier to talk to him," Rin smiled and began to walk away before Makoto stopped him for second "One mode thing Rin, good luck getting him to talk he's a mute."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, congrats! I promise it'll get better.  
> Before I go, I'm sorry about my kuroshitsuji fic Cirque du Demón I just haven't had the inspiration to write the next chapter so it'll be on hiatus for a little while longer.  
> -Crunk


End file.
